Skin
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: A Samkota drabble/one shot based on the song "Skin (Sarabeth)" by Rascal Flatts. AU


**Hey everyone! I just thought of a cute/sad Samkota drabble based on the song "Skin (Sarabeth)" by Rascal Flatts. Like most of the stories I write, this idea just came to me. Total Drama never happened in this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: oh, I wish I could own season 6, but, no, I don't own any of Total Drama, or the song.**

**A/N: (just a random note) I was messing with the radio stations the other day and figured I'd listen to 99.9, just because of Trent. Where I live, it's a Canadian (Toronto) radio station. Coincidence? I think not! :)**

**Skin**

**An AU Samkota Drabble**

8 Weeks Earlier…

"Okay Mom, see you when I get home! Have a good day at work!" 16 year old Dakota Milton cheerily called as she walked to the bus. Her dad had already left for work.

"See you later honey! Love you!" her mother called back.

"Love you too! Ah—" she said as she tripped and hit her knee.

"Dakota! Honey are you okay?" Mrs. Milton asked.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. Can you drive me to school? I have to change my clothes." Dakota asked. When she fell, she not only bruised her knee but got grass stains all over her clothes.

"Of course! Now come in and change!" her mother ushered her inside.

After she got to school, the rest of her day went smoothly. Normal lunch, normal homework, everything was normal… but her knee was throbbing the whole day. She ignored it, thinking it would just go away, along with the bruise. When she got home, she examined her knee.

"Eww!" she cried. Her knee had a fairly large bruise on it. It was deep purple and blue in color.

"Dakota, I didn't think you hit your knee _that_ hard." Her mother said concernedly.

"…Neither did I." she admitted

4 Weeks Later…

They were at the doctor's office. Dakota's bruise was still there, as dark and big as it was the first day she hurt it 4 weeks ago, so they went to have blood work done. They wanted to make sure Dakota was okay. She flipped through a fashion magazine while her parents kept glancing between her and the door where the nurse would come out of. Soon, the smiling nurse came out and asked if Dakota and her parents would come with her.

They **had **found something in her blood.

"I'm sorry Ms. Milton. It seems that your white blood cells are very low in count." The doctor informed the anxious trio.

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Mr. Milton asked.

"Sir, your daughter has leukemia." He answered.

Dakota's eyes filled up with tears, along with her parents. _Leukemia? What about the prom? _"What?" she squeaked softly.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you, Dakota. There's a 60% chance that we can get rid of it for good. We have a new treatment we can try. The treatment is very strong, and I think we caught the leukemia before it got too advanced." The doctor reassured them. Dakota closed her eyes.

_**When Dakota opens her eyes, she's dancing. Spinning, twirling, and leaping. Away from all of this. A light breeze is blowing her hair. She looks up, into the eyes of her first love. As he holds her close, she smiles, forgetting about everything.**_

2 Weeks later…

Dakota woke up with even more golden hair strands on her pillow than the day before, undeniable proof that the chemotherapy was working. These were the final strands that would fall out, not because she was getting better, but because she had no more hair. Her mom, sensing that something was wrong, came into her room. She saw her daughter clutching onto the fallen hair and tearing up.

Mrs. Milton went over to her Dakota's bed. And gave her now fragile daughter a hug. Dakota held on to her mother as if for dear life. They both started sobbing. Dakota was terrified. _Nobody will take a girl with no hair to the prom, _she thought dejectedly. She knew she wasn't going to go. Dakota closed her eyes.

_**She's dancing again. She has hair now, and it is blowing in the gentle breeze once again. Her love holds her closer than before, as if sensing her sadness. She knows she loves him, and gets caught in the moment. She twirls in a beautiful pink silk dress. He lifts her up and spins her, Dakota's dress fanning out smoothly, her long hair getting caught in her face. She just laughs and kisses him, with no cares in the world.**_

2 Weeks later (6:45 pm)

It was a warm night. There's a knock on the Miltons' door. Dakota's father opened it.

"Samuel! Come in, come in!" he ushered him in.

"Thank you sir. And you can just call me Sam." Sam said, wearing a nice tuxedo, and also a hat. Mrs. Milton came down the stairs quickly.

"Oh, Sam, you're here! Dakota will be right down." Her mother said excitedly.

Soon, Dakota came down the stairs in a beautiful pink dress, just like the one she had imagined. Sam thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The fact that she had no hair due to an illness just proved that she was even stronger than anyone thought. "Sam! You came!" she cried.

"Of course I would Dakota! Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Oh, Sam!" Dakota said. "Here, let me get that. You must be roasting." She suggested happily, reaching to take his hat off.

"No, let me." With that, he pulled it off, and Dakota and her family began to cry, because where there had been curly reddish-brown hair on his head earlier, there was none. Dakota softly touched his bald head.

"Okay, time for pictures!" Dakota's mother cried. Dakota and Sam stood next to each other while she snapped a few pictures.

"Well, looks like it's time to go, Dakota." Sam observed. He drove them to school in his truck and held her hand as she stepped gracefully down…

They danced just as beautifully as Dakota had imagined. Around and around, she twirled and dipped, leaped and swirled, it was perfect. Dakota felt freer than she had ever felt since that day 4 weeks ago when she was diagnosed. Sam—her very first true love—was holding her close…

…**And for a moment, she isn't scared.**

**I swear I cried at least 3 times while writing this! I hope you liked it, I know I did! I was thinking of the scene in Revenge of the Island in which Dakota wakes up in the infirmary and is angry that she has no hair, then the song popped into my head, then this was born. The girl in the song always reminds me of Dakota. I hope that it wasn't too OOC. **


End file.
